


The World of Haknyeon

by Chasevkkpoplover



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Pet Names, Sangyeon a hardcore dom but super nice and sweet, Sangyeon and Juhaknyeon soulmates, Smut, Soulmates, Yeri and Juhaknyeon best friends for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasevkkpoplover/pseuds/Chasevkkpoplover
Summary: Juhaknyeon is just a typically empath in college with his water and ice best friend Kim Yerim.  Then comes along the giant tall ass mofo werewolves and Haknyeon's world changes in some of the best and worst ways possible. But mostly good. One particular werewolf, Sangyeon immediately catches Haknyeon's eye.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Lee Sangyeon, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 16





	The World of Haknyeon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so if it sucks it sucks lmao. I hope ya'll enjoy though! As of right now I don't have a specific time or date that I will keep posting but I will for sure try to post every week. I have two jobs so I will try my best to update weekly! If you have any suggestions please on how to make anything better let me know! criticism is welcome! But be nice I'm sensitive lol. And forgive me for any dumb typos or grammatical mistakes. Lastly, if I say anything in here that offends anyone please please let me know! It is never my intention to hurt anyone's feelings and I certainly wouldn't want to. And I will make sure to put any trigger warnings ahead of the chapters if I end up using anything of that nature. Also this fic pays homage/ is influenced by Raven of Teen Titans. It is the basis of Juhaknyeon's powers so I want to put credit where it is due. Any other parts of this fic that takes influence from other movies, books, series etc I will make sure to credit in my notes before each chapter. Thanks again and enjoy! I hope it doesn't suck to much hahaha! 
> 
> PS I know my title absolutely sucks I am so sorry

Walking into college on the first day I take out my phone to text Yeri and ask where the heck she is. We have our first class, “Culinary Arts” together so we figured we would walk to class together. We’re best friends after all.

“Here I am!” Yeri says as she briskly walks up to me. I smile. “Hey, did you remember about the board accepting werewolf applicants this year for the first time?” 

“Oh yeah, I had totally forgotten about that!” I remember earlier this summer a letter being sent home to all the students of the upcoming year that Cryeon Center University would be allowing werewolves to attend. To be honest it was never really us, humans who had a problem with it. I’ve heard that most werewolf clans are pretty strict and usually stay away from humans. I suppose that must be changing. 

My mother told me how some of the werewolves are extremely strict with hierarchy and ranks and blah blah. Something that is next to non-existant with humans, at least here in America. 

“That would be so cool if we got a werewolf in one of our classes. I heard they are really tall or something. _YOU_ like tall guys Haknyeon.” I start blushing and I turn slightly to try and hide but it’s too late as Yeri has seen me blushing. She laughs and punches me lightly in the arm. “Let’s get to class.” 

As we walk into class Yeri and I take our seats but the stools are tall, like really tall. Yeri and I are practically climbing our stools just to sit down. I look around and other students are having the same reaction.

Yeri excitedly whispers to me, “OMG this must mean there will be werewolves in our class!”

I roll my eyes. “Let’s not act like they are from another planet. We all live on earth together.”

“Might as well be! Their traditions are so much different.”

After we all have waited for several minutes the professor finally arrives. She hasn’t arrived by herself though. Three tall as fuck students walk behind her. And when I say tall as fuck I mean well over 6’5. _They must be werewolves_ I think to myself. One in particular catches my eye. He is easily the tallest of the three. He looks to be of asian descent. And he is all muscles. I quickly avert my eyes. 

The professor motions for the three werewolves to take a seat. The tallest one takes a seat across from Yeri, who obnoxiously kicks me in the shins. The professor then explains the class rules and ends by saying that with no exception should we be using our powers on school grounds, except for emergency situations. 

I keep my eyes down purposefully not looking in the direction of the werewolf. I can feel the werewolf’s aura and it is completely confusing my emotions. _What the heck. Why am I not calming down?_ My demonic powers are directly controlled by my emotional state. Constant training has made it so I can remain calm and take control of my emotions. As well as my emotions I can influence and manipulate the emotions of others around me. I never really like doing it and stay away from it. Too much temptation where temptation is due. 

There is one tactic I use on the rare occasion someone makes it impossible to keep my emotions in check and that is by reading their aura. Seeing if there is any intention of ill will or malice or just normal aura. Putting my palm flat on my thigh I push my mind towards the werewolf diagonal from me. 

_CRACK!_ A nearby lightbulb shatters by the entrance to the classroom. I look up, shocked. I also dare to glance at the werewolf across from Yeri. He is looking at me, staring at me. I know in an instant he knows what I just tried to do. I know it because he redirected my soul-self directly back at me. Technically I cannot use my soul-self against myself which caused my mind confusion which then in turn caused me to shatter the light bulb. 

“What is your name?” The werewolf is looking at me, waiting for my answer. “I-It’s Juhaknyeon.” I manage to sputter out.

He extends his hand for a handshake. “My name is Sangyeon.” His hands are really large in my hands. It makes me feel tiny. Which I suppose most of us are tiny in Sangyeon’s eyes. “You broke the lightbulb didn’t you?”

I gulp “I..um…”

Sangyeon stares at me intently. “I know what you just tried to do _pretty boy._ I’ll just say that you won’t ever be able to read my aura. 

Yeri and I both look at him with our mouths hanging wide open. I’m not sure which shocks us more. That he called me pretty boy or that he knew I tried reading his aura. I just nod at him quickly, not saying a word. 

“You should sit with my friends and I at lunch. Your friend here can join too.” If our mouths were to ever fall off they would now.

I quickly try to think of a way to get out of this but before Yeri or I can even say a word Sangyeon is speaking. “It’s not really a question. I _want_ you to sit my me at lunch and so you will,” He smiles and nods in the direction of the other two wolves present in the room. The girl sitting at the farthest table is Joy and the other, his name is Juyeon.” Yeri and I both nod our heads ferociously. “Ok, we will look for you at lunch” And with that the bell rings signalling the end of first period. 

“What the fuck was that?!” Yeri is whisper-shouting at me. “Because I certainly don’t know what it was.” 

“Yeri I have no idea. I’m still trying to think of a way to get us out of sitting with them… Not that I don’t want to.. Because I’d love to sit with the hunky werewolf and his friends but won’t it just be freaking awkward?” I look at her and she shrugs her shoulders.

“I mean, did you notice the way he said it. Like he was demanding you. Honestly he probably was. I bet it has to do with their ranking systems and what not.

I sigh. I suppose she is right. It can’t hurt right? Having werewolves as friends? Yeri and I weren’t the most popular anyways. 

  
  


***

  
  


_Ding! Ding!_ It’s the bell for lunch. I swallow and try not to think of how this lunch will go and what it will entail. _Shit_ I think to myself. _I didn’t even think to ask for his number_. To be honest I probably would have made a fool out of myself anyways. Not that I didn’t already with the failed attempt at reading his aura. 

I shake the thoughts out of my head and desperately hope I find Yeri before I find Sangyeon and his wolf friends. It would lessen the awkwardness. 

There must be a reason for this. Why this werewolf wants to be friends with _us_ of all people baffles me. I take out my phone after several chimes go off and read texts from Yeri. She’s just as frantic as I am, hoping she doesn’t have to find the group of werewolves by herself. I send her a text telling her to meet me by my locker I hardly ever use. It’s just before the main eating area, which would probably be where Sangyeon and his friends are. 

After meeting Yeri by my locker we nervously walk our way into The Commons area. The other werewolf sees us first. I can’t remember his name. _Is it Juyeon?_ He lifts up his hand in greeting and waves us over. _Alright. Here we go._

We both end up making complete fools of ourselves. And of course all three werewolves see it all. At first neither Yeri or I move. Waiting for the other to be the first to start walking.

“Yeri! You start walking first! I don’t want to be the first to get there!”

“NO! You go first!”

I glare at her. “Why me first?”

“He called you pretty boy. You’re going first.” She grabs my arm and roughly pushes me into going first. I nearly trip. 

“Hey!” As she falls into place I quickly slow down to make it so she is slightly ahead but of course she quickly slows down and we both bump into each other. I end up stepping on her foot and as she not so subtly kicks my foot away I trip yet again and drop my book. After another minute of this we finally reach the corner where Sangyeon, Joy, and Juyeon are. All three are making it very obvious they saw our display of awkwardness. They don’t even try to hide their grins. Yeri and I both blush a very dark red. 

“Hello Juhakneon, Yeri.” Sangyeon is first to speak. He smiles at us. I can tell his main focus is on me and I try my best to ignore that. Especially the dumb butterflies that are currently in my stomach that I think are too childish for an 19 year old. We both sit down. I sit across from Sangyeon while Yeri sits across from Joy. Juyeon is next to Joy, on her left. 

I politely say hello to all three, since I didn’t technically introduce myself to Juyeon and Joy since they do not sit at our table. I notice as Joy introduces herself to Yeri that Yeri blushes ever so slightly. Joy stares at Yeri while barely taking her eyes off her and after a brief couple seconds Joy breaks eye contact. For a second I almost decide to read her aura but with my flopped attempt at Sangyeon’s I decide against it. Meanwhile I am painfully aware of Sangyeon’s burning stare directed at me. 

It’s quiet for a few moments until Juyeon mentions our school’s rule on powers and how we may not use them unless in certain emergencies. 

Juyeon takes a sip of his milk and eyes Yeri and I. “So, what are your special abilities, if I may ask?”

I look at Yeri, signalling her to go first. “I have water and ice creation and manipulation. Doesn’t matter the temperature, it’s just harder to do the hotter it is. I also do have the ability to freeze the blood inside people and animals. Essentially giving them frostbite.” All three werewolves look impressed at her mention of bloodfreezing. Yeri sighs, annoyed. “But I’m basically banned from ever using that ability. At least while I attend this school.” 

Joy smiles at Yeri. “That’s super cool Yeri!’ She turns to me, clasping her hands together. “And you Juhaknyeon?”

“My powers are demonic. I actually have a lot of abilities that would take a while to explain and understand. I am an empath so I can influence and manipulate the emotions of others. But I mainly use my astral projection and telekinesis. My telekinesis works different than the comic book stuff. It is directly tied into my soul- self which is essentially part of my soul I can project for different uses. WIth my telekinesis I take part of my soul and imbue it with an object and that’s how I use it. After I am done it reemerges with me. I can also use telekinesis on animals and people. Sorry, that was long but that was honestly the very very short version of my abilities.” I cringe and mentally slap myself for how conceited I probably just sounded to them. Yeri grasps my shoulder, beaming and gushing about how she has such an awesome best friend. I glare at her, mentally telling her she is definitely not helping.

Sangyeon looks even more impressed than when Yeri explained her powers. There is another emotion that crosses his face, something like thoughtfulness or interest. I’m not sure which one. 

He leans forward towards me and his burning gaze makes me feel even hotter than I already am. “So what was that cute little trick you did in Culinary Arts class this morning, pretty boy?” I ignore his calling me pretty boy, too embarrassed at the fact that he brought the incident up. Juyeon and Joy both look at me with curious interest. 

“Oh, um that… right... “ I self consciously rub my cheek. “I tried to read your aura… to be honest I don’t really have a good explanation for why I did that but I have the ability to read people’s aura. Basically figuring out the intentions of others and if they are a good person or not.” The three werewolves listen in rapt attention. Yeri listens but she knows of all my abilities so she just stays quiet. “For some reason I messed up and I lost control and I shattered one of the ceiling lightbulbs. My powers are directly tied into my emotions. So If I get too confused or angry things shatter and break. I have to be in control of anger mostly.” 

I sheepishly glance at Sangyeon and he speaks. “Ah, well that’s interesting. I think I’ve heard of that ability before. Although I can’t remember where.” 

The five of us continue to make conversation until the end of lunch period. Yeri and I exchange numbers with the three werewolves. Although I am pretty sure I know which one I will be texting most. And one glance at Yeri staring at Joy tells me which she will probably be texting the most. I smile as I head to 6th period. 


End file.
